


Romanticist of the Year

by orphan_account



Category: British Writer RPF, Parks and Recreation, romanticist writer rpf
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Parks and Rec English Romanticism author AU. Tom Coleridge has the opportunity to buy a share at a smoking club, so he asks his close friend Jean-Raffio Wordsworth to split the cost with him. Meanwhile, Leslie Wollstonecraft is angry because the women's writer award has been given to Ron Blake, who, in addition to not being a woman, mocks the publishing institution. Meanwhile, April Wollstonecraft and Andy Shelley continue a flirtation.<br/>The plot of "Woman of the Year," if the characters lived in early 19th Century England, in the hamlet of Pawnee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romanticist of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The relationships in P&R are so shockingly similar to those of the Romantic English writers that I couldn't help myself.

"Jean Raffio. I have a hot investment opportunity that you are gonna want to jump all over. The Serpent Hole Lounge--"  
  
"Heard of it."  
  
"--is looking for investors."  
  
"No way. Yesterday, if you had asked me, I would have said no. But thank god, my grandfather just passed away, so I am flu-uuushed with caa--aaash."  
  
Mr. Jean-Raffio Wordsworth finished this sentence with a practised falsetto. It was clear his singing training in his youth had not gone to waste. Indeed, it was well acknowledged by gentlemen and ladies in the neighborhood that when asked to engage in duets during social calls and balls, Mr. Wordsworth was unmatched in singing talent; and never had a young lady sat down with him and been disappointed in his accompaniment.  
  
"Awesome. I have 4 pounds. All you need to do is kick in with 6q's, and then you and I are part owners of the hottest smoking lounge in Pawnee. Also, sorry about your grandpa."  
  
"Don't worry, he was a dick. Here's the thing: I can kick in 5q. Is that enough?"  
  
"No, that's not enough, I just said I need 6q. What about your annuity?"  
  
"My parents just got it amended. I don't get anything until I'm 50, which is a waste, because I am going to be with 50-thousand pounds in the Scottish hills by then, eating river eels and seeking the company of fairy-folk."  
  
Mr. Coleridge understood his friend in this, as he understood all of the intricacies, fancies, failings and enlightenments of Jean-Raffio's heart. He smiled to impress a tone of ease. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
  
Mr. Wordsworth's wandering and insightful gaze was now on the young Ms. April Wollstonecraft.  
  
"Do you want to join me in my abode?" he said as his address.  
  
She returned this presumptuous invitation with a piercing look.  
  
"Is it not true that you live in a cottage with your mother and your sister, not any one of you social or moving in society in an amiable way?"  
  
This was true, and April's person made clear that the question needed no answer. Her disdain for wanderings and slow meditations on nature was clear on her face and to all who knew her, as she obscured it only the slightest, so to anyone with any penetration was aware of it. April did not disdain of literature itself though-- no, to her, life was for sharing company who were meaningful and productive. She disdained affectation of all kinds, and seeked finding truth through true friends and writing novels of characters, actions, and philosophy, to explore the fleshy insides of the brain with metaphor and horror.  
  
And while writing was always an occupation that came easily and ceaselessly to her, she had currently found herself in a situation in life, not unusual in the life of a choosey and passionate young woman of 20 with a sister either nonexistent or incompatible: the lack of a social partner who she could connect to in soul as well as in opinions.  
  
Under her unceasing penetrating look, Jean-Raffio Wordsworth removed his attentions from Ms. April Wollstonecraft, and returned to his discourse with his friend, Tom Coleridge. As, Jean-Raffio had found years ago the companion April craved, and no source of contentment in his vast life was as powerful as Tom's society; as their souls and pens lived the same life.


End file.
